


Bitter Petals of Death - [Sirius x Claire (x Noel)]

by deaduwuer



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blat Blat, Claire x Noel, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, IMSORRY, Sirius x Claire, hanahaki, icantwrite, stab, stabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaduwuer/pseuds/deaduwuer
Summary: [Witch's Heart Spoilers]Cough after cough, petal after petal, more and more of that disgusting metallic taste rose from his mouth.Sirius lifted his head to see his reflection on the mirror. He was extremely pale, trails of blood on his chin from his mouth, his normally neatly combed lavender hair was a mess.‘Hanahaki Disease’.





	Bitter Petals of Death - [Sirius x Claire (x Noel)]

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: i’m not good at writing xD, i wish i was though uwu

Cough after cough, petal after petal, more and more of that disgusting metallic taste rose from his mouth.

Sirius lifted his head to see his reflection on the mirror. He was extremely pale, trails of blood on his chin from his mouth, his normally neatly combed lavender hair was a mess.

“What in the world is this? Flowers? Out of my mouth? Bullshit”

__

_‘Hanahaki Disease’.  
_ _I’ve read about it before, in one of the books at the back of my room, it’s...fatal from what I remember. An unrequited love is the only cause of this...rather peculiar disease.But, what love of mine is this referring to anyway? For who in this mansion or elsewhere do I harbour these painful feelings..? I truly don't get it.._

No, I need to talk to Noel about Claire, I.. shouldn’t worry about this right now..

Sirius slowly wiped off any blood traces on his face, on the sink and picked up the blue flowers and threw them out of the window. He left his room but was stopped by a taller male standing in front of his door.

“Hm? Do you need anything from me, Ashe?” Sirius said, raising an eyebrow and glaring at him in annoyance.

Ashe smuggled something behind his back quickly and responded in a nervous tone, “W-Well..! Not really! I just heard you coughing really badly for a good few minutes, I wanted to check if you were okay! I even called you out a few times but it doesn’t seem like you heard me!”.

“Is that so? Well, whatever, can you move?” Sirius asked as politely as possible but he couldn’t hide his frustration well. “Could I ask a question before that?” the turquoise-haired boy titled his head in curiosity, the Lord of the Mansion instead, sighed and shot thorns with his frown, “Oh, I’m sorry, I meant ‘move now Ashe’. I hope that answers your question well.”. 

Ashe, with a look of disappointment walked off , “Tch.” he mumbled before becoming silent and going back to his own room. 

Sirius looked at the boy leaving, and then look back at his door, “I nearly forgot to lock this. How troublesome.” he takes out a ring with all sorts of keys, picks a dark blue one and locks his room.

“I should get going to Noel.”

He walked off to the blonde’s room.

\----

Knock. Knock.

“Noel? I need to discuss some matters with you now.” Sirius said as he opens the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, “Sorry for entering like th-... Hm? Claire...?” his eyes widened.

Claire and Noel were standing in front of window in Noel’s room, looking outside ever so sincerely. Claire, was smiling so happily, her eyes lightened up with enthusiasm.

A sense of jealousy, agony and discomfort bloomed in the lavender boy’s heart along with a tightening feeling in his chest as soon as he laid his eyes on Claire.

__

Why is she with him?

__

“Sirius!” excitedly said the blue-haired female, running up to Sirius “Noel and I are looking at the stars! Why don’t you look at them with us?” she asked with a foolish smile. Noel just followed behind her, with a smile at first, but soon as he came closer to the other boy his face showed nothing but pure concern.

“I-I-” he wanted to apologize but he started coughing uncontrollably. His face became pale once again.

“Sirius!” both the blue-haired girl and the blonde said in unison, only to pain him more. “A-Are you okay..?!” she asked trying to help him, reaching her hand out to him, only for them to be shoved by Sirius’ own hands, smeared in a little bit of his blood.

Cough after cough, stutter after stutter, in no way was he able to apologize, instead he just left the room, and shut the door on Noel’s and Claire’s faces. “Sirius? What’s wrong?” Noel asked trying to open the door but Sirius, on the other side was blocking it. “I- I am fine! D-Don’t worry about me!” he shouted, before running back to his room.

Noel and Claire just looked at each other in confusion and worry.

The boy was still coughing when running back to his room, a trail of pastel blue petals he left behind him. He quickly thought of an excuse; he would blame them on Wilardo, after all, he’s the only one that works with flowers in the mansion.

He opens the door to him room and closes it. He takes deep breaths and just stands in front of it and smudged any blood on his face with his sleeve.

The sick boy was in such a rush, he didn’t even realize that the door he once had locked, was open.

 

\---

 

“...Huh? Blue…flowers?...” the blue-haired murmured whilst look down at the floor in Noel’s room., “...and.. Blood?”

“Noel, why are there blue flowers along with...some blood here?” she asked turning around the only boy in the room.

“Hm? Blood? Flowers? What are you- !?.. You’re right.. Why are these here..? They definitely weren’t here before..” Noel said and picked up one of the petals, “They..give off a feeling of sadness don’t you think?”, Claire nods to his question.

“Let’s clear this up and let’s go follow Sirius” Claire said and gets to work, Noel helping her throughout.

 

\---

 

He calmed himself down, and walked towards the bathroom to wash his face, but he was interrupted by the figure of who he wanted to see the least appearing from the back of the room. Many questions charged down his mind, ‘Why is he here? How did he get in?’, but Sirius only just stared at him with his eyes stapled wide.

The figure chuckled, “Cat got your tongue, Sirius? What happened to the confident man I talked to this morning?”, Sirius backed away cautiously, “Ashe..?! What on earth are you planning to do in my room by yourself?!”. Ashe proceeded to chuckle once again but in a more sinister manner, “I was waiting.” he said with the creepiest and most maniac smile Sirius had ever seen. The lavender-haired boy gulped and asked “..for what?”. There was a long silence before the other boy answered. 

Ashe inchined in closer to Sirius slowly. With every closer step he took, Sirius took two steps back, but it was only a matter of time before he reached the wall. When he did, he tried to move elsewhere but Ashe ran towards him and blocked him onto the wall, “Caught you~!”.

“What do you want from me?!” Sirius screamed, and tried to shove the turquoise-haired boy’s hand off, but, he wasn’t able to, he was stronger than him, that was as clear as daylight to Sirius so he just glared at him, furrowing his eyebrows.

Ashe moved his hands away from the smaller boy, raising them as if he was guilty,“Oh my, my, don’t look at me with that look, I just wanted do you a favour..” he said as he lowered one of hand and brought it behind his back, taking out something shiny and sharp. Sirius saw it twinkling in the light, at first he didn’t realize what it was, but as seconds passed by, the realization shot him. He jumped in shock and tried to run but Ashe was faster than him, he grabbed Sirius’ collar and laughed and laughed and laughed…

“Did you really think you could run away?!” his eyes opened in pleasure of seeing a human being in a such fearful state, “Now, stay quiet forever” he said, bringing the knife closer and closer to the heart of the boy.

 

\---

 

“Okay! Since we’re done, let’s go!” The blue-haired girl said an opened the door, Noel followed her.

To her horror, there was a much more blood heavy trail than petals outside of the door leading downstairs.

“-?!”

“What is this..?” Noel asked himself before hearing a door opening. It was Wilardo.

“Wilardo.” the blonde said, looking at him.

“Hi.” the black-haired boy said eyeing both of them as well as the floor, narrowing his brows at the blood, “Did something happen? he asked. “We don’t know.. Sirius ran out of Noel’s room after coughing frantically..! We’re worried for h-” Claire was however interrupted by a scream, it was definitely loud however it appeared as it became muffled. All three of them were startled, Wilardo pulled out his gun and shouted “Let’s go.”.

As they reached Sirius’s room Claire shook the handle and turned to the boys “It’s no use! It’s locked!”.

Ashe missed Sirius’s heart and instead stabbed him in his left arm due to Sirius moving too much despite his grip. He heard the handle moving, furious now Ashe charged at Sirius “I thought I told you stay quiet!”.

Wilardo stepped in and told Claire to move aside, she obeyed without any second thought. Wilardo fired a bullet with his gun on the lock and pushed the door open. Claire and Noel were behind him.

 

 

However,

They were too late.

Sirius was stabbed by Ashe. He fell to his knees and once again, started coughing. This time it wasn’t due to a painful one-sided love, it felt, less agonizing than the symptoms of Hanahaki, yet the pain was still there nevertheless. Patches of blood dripped on the floor. Ashe swung his knife in the air , cleaning some of the fresh blood on it. 

Noel and Wilardo rushed to Ashe and pinned him to floor to restrain him whilst Claire ran to Sirius. 

 

**(Sirius’ POV)**

 

“Sirius!” Claire screamed and kneeled in front of me. Tears were already watering down her face. With difficulty, I raised my head to face Claire. I couldn’t believe myself, how did I dare to make her cry like this? Unbelievably of myself, Lady Dorothy would be definitely disappointed at me if I wasn’t at it myself. 

I wiped a tear off of her face, “Cla..ire...don’t..ple-”. If only i had realized before, that i loved her, maybe there would have been a chance for me.. Or maybe if she didn’t forget all about me in first place, or maybe, if I had been nicer to her...I can’t change anything now.. I coughed up some blood on her, how revolting of me, I pushed her away, I didn’t want her to be covered in my...distasteful blood. “Sirius no!” she embraced me tightly.

How painful.

“Sirius! Don’t die!” she mumbled, tears wouldn’t stop pouring. I had realized how cold my body was due to Claire’s warmth, it was so soothing, maybe.. I should’ve hugged her before all this happened, I wonder if it would feel as calming as this.

My mind was going blank, I coughed one last time. It was a small flower, different from the ones i threw up before. It was red, as red my blood. 

I rested my head on Claire’s shoulder.

 

**(3rd Person)**

 

“You..You really are..” Sirius started to whisper in her ear, but it all ended for him before he could finish his sentence. His body was suddenly colder, Claire’s eyes widened.

She agitated his body to get a response, “..S-Sirius..?” she said almost breathlessly, in disbelief.

“..Sirius!?” she tried once again but this time his body fell off her shoulder.


End file.
